


At First Touch

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Present Exchange, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Thiam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: One year after he drew Theo's name from the secret santa bowl, Liam finally has the perfect gift for him.





	At First Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts), [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226224) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



> Thank you Janna, for the masterpiece that inspired this, and for your trust in me writing its sequel. I hope you like this.

Liam is standing in the kitchen with a content smile on his face. He’s always loved Christmas. The holidays and the presents and the cookies, the time that for once is free to be spent with his family and friends. And now with Theo, who is no longer just the friend of his friends, but Liam’s boyfriend. His smile widens a little. 

 

“Hey there, little lima bean,” a low voice greets him before two strong arms are slung around him and pull him against Theo’s chest. The times when he would have protested against the nickname are long over. 

 

“What’s up?” Liam asks as he melts into the gentle touch, craning his neck to place a quick kiss on Theo’s lips. 

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this Christmas party,” Theo mumbles with his lips attached to the skin behind Liam’s ear, “but I kind of want to go home now.” Liam can feel the reason for Theo’s wish pressing against his ass. 

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asks. “You haven’t even tried the cookies Mason baked for us. They’re delicious.” 

 

Theo sighed and reached out for one with his hand, shoved it into his mouth all at once and spoke while chewing. Liam would be disgusted, but it’s Theo, so he can’t. 

 

“I’m sure,” Theo declares. “You promised me a gift. You know I’m not the patient type.” 

 

Theo does have a point there. Liam knows exactly how hard it is for Theo to resist him, especially when he makes his puppy eyes. And when he’s wearing that particular pair of super tight black jeans, which he totally is. 

 

Liam turns around in Theo’s arms so they can properly kiss, slings his arms around Theo’s neck as their lips meet and their tongues dive into each other’s mouth to explore. They lick and suck at each other’s lips, and after Theo bites into Liam’s softly, Liam is left a little dizzy and completely breathless. “Alright,” he whispers, “you’ve convinced me. Let’s go home.” He grins to himself. Theo has no idea how serious he is about that. 

 

They ride home to Liam’s place is a weird mix of sinful touches and hilarious guesses from Theo to figure out what his surprise could be. “I swear to god, Liam, if it’s a tie or socks I’m going to have to break up with you,” he threatens. 

 

“Even if I knitted them myself?” Liam asks back, but the smile on his face betrays that he’s joking. 

 

“Well, I’ve seen you fixing the net of your lacrosse-stick, so actually, yeah,” Theo answers. 

 

Liam gasps. “So rude,” he mumbles. He’d be offended if Theo’s hand wasn’t sneaking up his thigh in that moment. 

 

They’re both hard and a little breathless by the time they finally arrive at home, glad that Jenna and David seem to be out. It’s better this way, Liam thinks, they really don’t need to see them right now. Or hear them in just a little bit, for that matter. 

 

Theo stands by the staircase and throws Liam an expectant look.

 

“Yeah, upstairs,” Liam nods, kicking his shoes off and following behind Theo, who takes two stairs at once. Liam can’t help himself. Sure, there’s this ridiculously hot ass bouncing right in front of his face, but Theo playing the excited puppy over his surprise gets to him even more, gets right under his skin, right to his heart, spreads warmth and deep contentment inside him. 

 

Liam watches from the door as Theo turns around in the middle of his bedroom quickly, searching every corner for a possible present, staying confused. “Where is it?” Theo wants to know curiously. 

 

“Right here,” Liam answers with a smile, his eyes focused on Theo’s excited face. “Just around you.” 

 

Theo spins around a few more times. “I don’t get it,” he says. “It looks just as always. Well, a little tidier, actually. Okay, considerably tidier, but I’m not guessing you cleaned up your room as a gift to me.” 

 

Liam sighs and enters the room, pulls open the wardrobe first, then the drawers of the dresser, pulls back the chair to show Theo the re-organized desk, grins a satisfied grin as he hears Theo suck in a shocked breath. 

 

“Liam,” Theo whispers. “Did you…?” 

 

“Yes,” Liam smiles proudly. 

 

His clothes are no longer the only ones sitting in neat piles in the wardrobe. He’s cleared out two entire drawers and put Theo’s belongings in there. Next to his own textbooks on the shelf above the desk, there are Theo’s. Liam closes the door with both of their jackets hanging from the overdoor hook. The only picture Theo has left of Tara is pinned to the wall next to photos of Liam and Theo and Jenna and David, Mason and Corey, Brett, Lori and Nolan, and all of them together. Liam can see the tears welling up in Theo’s eyes as he discovers it. 

 

“Fuck,” Theo says weakly, a lump sitting in his throat. “Why on earth would you-” he doesn’t get to finish his question. 

 

“Because I love you, you dork,” Liam replies and pulls Theo into a hug. 

 

“I love you too,” Theo responds, “I love you so much.” 

 

For a solid minute, they just stand there, in the middle of  _ their _ room, holding each other, being happy. 

 

“You know,” Liam then says, “there’s one little adjustment to this room that I believe you haven’t seen yet.” 

 

“What is it?” Theo wants to know. 

 

“Look up,” Liam smiles. 

 

Theo smiles just as widely as he discovers the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling light. Enough has been said. Theo pulls Liam even closer by the hips and kisses him, softly at first and then more and more greedily, swallowing down Liam’s moans as he slips his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth.

 

"If this is how you thank me," Liam breathes out in between kisses, "then I'm so here for it."

 

"No," Theo shakes his head. "I cannot thank you for this. But I'll gladly try." And with those words he drops down onto his knees in front of Liam, pushing the hem of his sweater up and nuzzling his nose against the exposed skin while he pulls the zipper of the sinfully tight jeans down and free Liam's cock

.

"Not exactly the patient type either, huh?" he comments on the white pearls of pre-cum gathered on the tip. Before Liam can respond anything, he licks them off, causing his boyfriend to throw his head back and thread his fingers through Theo's hair.

 

"Theo, what are you doing?" Liam asks when Theo keeps teasing, swirling his tongue over his tip  and sucking on it ever so lightly, but not taking him in his mouth.

 

"We're under a mistletoe, Liam," Theo answers, "I have to kiss it."

 

Liam rolls his eyes and grabs Theo by the shoulders. He doesn't want to pull away from his mouth, but he simply can't wait anymore. Theo scrambles to his feet and lets Liam manhandle him on top of the bed, falling down on his back and watching Liam lean over him with his knees at either side of Theo's chest, pinning Theo's hands against the pillow above his head, pushing his hips forward so that his dick is right in Theo's face.

 

"Well, we're not under the mistletoe anymore," Liam declares, "so suck my dick."

 

Theo has just enough time to let out a moan before Liam's hard and thick cock his shoved down his throat, pretty pink lips stretched around it. Liam like this, likes to be able to set the pace, likes the sight of Theo's teary eyes when he tries his best not to gag from taking Liam's cock too far down his throat, likes how Theo's strong arms are of no use when he's holding them down. But above all, he fucking loves the way Theo is sucking him off, bobbing his head even in his current position, licking and hollowing his cheeks and making him feel good, so, so damn good.

 

He has to remind himself to stop Theo before he comes, which really isn't as easy as it sounds, but he manages, if only because his eyes fall onto the bottle of lube on the nightstand, reminding him that he doesn't want this to be over too soon. "Theo," he pants, "I want you to fuck me."

 

As much as Liam enjoys being in charge, the feeling when Theo uses all his body strength to push him off and flip them over is indescribable, and he moans and lets it happen, spreads his legs and savors warm pressure of Theo's hand on his thigh, pushing his leg up high for better access.

 

"God, Liam," Theo says as he uncaps the lube and spreads it across his fingertips. "I love seeing your pretty hole. So tight and perfect. I can't wait to be inside you."

 

"You don't have to," Liam winks at him, "just get me ready, baby."

 

Theo doesn't hesitate. Carefully, he rubs his fingers over Liam's entrance, coating it with lube, teasing it until Liam is moaning loudly again, then slowly pushing against it. "Fuck yes," Liam presses out as Theo presses in, one finger filling him up and stretching him, moving in circles to coax him open, massaging his inner walls and driving him crazy with want.

 

"More, Theo," Liam begs, resisting the urge to touch his dick that's lying on his stomach heavily, the tip red and wet and swollen. Theo obliges and adds another finger as well as a little more lube until he can slide both fingers in and out easily, the rhythm he's set far too slow for Liam's taste.

 

It's all taking too long, Liam decides, and so he simply brings his own hand down to accelerate the process, pressing one of his own fingers inside as well, moving it quicker than Theo, in a different rhythm, stretching his rim and making something flare up inside him.

 

"Fuck, Liam," Theo gasps, "how can you still surprise me all the time?"

 

"Don't know," Liam growls, "don't care. Just fuck me already, please. I need your cock inside me. Like, now."

 

Liam can't even blink as fast as Theo has rolled down a condom over his dick and lined up with Liam's entrance, leaning forward and draping Liam's legs over his shoulders, automatically spreading him open a little wider as he pushes himself up and inside, both boys letting out a moan at the sensation.

 

Apparently, Theo wants to be careful and go slow, but Liam digs his fingernails into the flesh off his ass to pull him closer, leads Theo's movements, shows him the pace he needs, which quickens soon, the slaps of Theo's balls against his ass echoing through the room. Theo angles up a little and makes Liam see a few first stars by hitting his prostate.

 

"Fuck yes," Liam all but shouts, "right there. Fuck, don't you dare stop."

 

Theo doesn't stop, he only goes faster and harder, pounding into Liam until his moans are more sobs and cries, his body sweaty and shaking, his dick bouncing against his stomach with every rocking movement, every push, every hard thrust. A few more moment and he can feel that special tingle in his toes, creeping up his legs and taking control over him.

 

"Come for me, baby," Theo whispers in his ear before he kisses Liam's cheek, the gesture so incredibly soft in comparison to the relentless thrusts of his hips that it makes Liam lose his mind.

 

Without having to touch his dick, Liam comes with a cry of Theo's name and spills his load over his sweat-slick stomach. Theo follows him over the edge just seconds later, grunting and burying his face in Liam's neck as he empties himself into the condom inside Liam.

 

Theo wants to pull out carefully, wants to let Liam's legs down gently and stroke the strands of hair out of his face, but Liam can't let go of him just yet, so he wraps his arms around him and pulls him in, their chests heaving and sinking against each other as they come down from their orgasms.

 

"I love you," Liam whispers.

 

"I love you too," Theo whispers back.

 

"So.... is this the best christmas present ever or what?" Liam wants to know. He still hasn't forgotten about his mission that initially brought them together.

 

" _ You _ are the best christmas present ever," Theo smiles.


End file.
